


Eat a Snickers

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Lots of biting, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Keith (Voltron), Sire Shiro, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: New vampire Keith and sire Shiro both have a lot on their hands as Keith transitions to vampire life. It's been about a week since he was turned, and he's spent most of it feeling thirsty beyond belief while Shiro tries tirelessly to teach him impulse control. After a particularly challenging day, Keith is ready to take what he wants when Shiro returns home. Patience is a virtue Keith is not gifted with much of, but Shiro doesn't let him off easy.





	Eat a Snickers

The back of his throat burns. It seems nearly impossible to swallow, and when he manages to, it hurts. His body feels shaky and his mind can’t focus on anything but satiating his overwhelming thirst.

He bends down to guzzle water straight from the faucet in the kitchen, but it does little to ease the immense ache. He’s spent most of his time since his transformation feeling like this, but never quite to this magnitude; this level of parched was maddening.  

He shuts the faucet off and hangs his head, water dripping messily from his chin. He can hear it as it hits the floor; each drip is as loud and clear in his head as if it were immediately next to his ear. It’s a wet, round sound, pleasing to his ear, and it fills his mind as well as his ears.

He’s only snapped back into the world by the low buzz of a vibration from across the room. Straightening up he looks towards the living room to find his phone illuminating the dim, evening light of the apartment.

He picks it up to find a message from Shiro.

_Be home in 15 if traffic’s okay. I picked up some dinner for us._

Keith scoffs out a laugh. He’s been a vampire for about a week now and he still hasn’t gotten his taste for human food back, not for Shiro’s lack of trying. He promised Keith he’d be able to stomach it again soon, but Keith could hardly believe that was possible. He only puts up with trying over and over because of Shiro’s insistence, so he’ll try whatever take-out meal Shiro brings home just to appease him, even though the thought of eating is enough to make his stomach churn.

But before that… Keith needs a real meal for his new body.

15 minutes until Shiro gets home… just 15 minutes until this torture can be over. It’s been longer than 24 hours since his last drink, he can wait another 15 minutes… Shiro told him this morning before he left, that he’d be okay, that he wasn’t going to leave vials of blood to tide him over anymore because he knew Keith could last. He had so much confidence in Keith this morning… more than he should, Keith thinks with a scoff.

Regardless, he takes a deep breath and focuses on Shiro’s lessons on patience as settles down on the couch for the longest 15 minutes of his life.

He manages somewhere around 10 before he’s too antsy to stay on the couch and has to relocate to next to the door, sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on his forearms. When he bites his lip, he can feel the delicate skin pierce under the point of his exposed fangs, but it produces no blood. He stays like that anyway.

He’s about to move again when finally, he can hear footfalls approaching the door and he springs upright as the locks click open.

Shiro, arms full of paper bags, emerges from the door way.

“I’m home.” he calls out before he notices Keith standing right in front of the door with the body language of an animal ready to pounce.

“Shiro.” Keith chokes out just a second before lunging at him. Shiro has to drop one of the bags to put an arm between them but Keith is still just mere inches away.

“Keith!” Shiro yells. Keith’s hands pull at the fabric of Shiro’s coat to draw him closer. His head is pressed into the crook of Shiro’s neck, teeth bared but clenched tightly with the last of his self-control. “Keith.” Shiro says his name softer this time, his voice stern but full of pity. 

“Shiro, I can’t… wait.” Keith manages to warn him before he opens his mouth wide, ready to bite down on the delicate flesh of Shiro’s neck. He’s so close he can feel the beat of Shiro’s pulse, the means to an end of his torturous day. But he’s stopped before he can follow through with it.

“Keith, stop.” Shiro’s low, commanding voice echoes in Keith’s mind. That tone... he has to listen it, no matter how much his body wants otherwise. His mouth which had been millimeters away from its goal draws away out of no choice of his own and his hands unclench the fabric they’d clung to, falling in defeat to his side.

“Thank you, I’m sorry to do that.” Shiro runs a hand through Keith’s hair lovingly, not unlike he was petting a dog after a scolding. He bends down to recover the bag he’d dropped and Keith steps aside to let him walk past.

 _Stop_ … the command still consumes him. It’s like a wall, an invisible hold on his body that he can’t push past. He knows this feeling of submissiveness; Shiro doesn’t force it on him often, but when he does it’s absolute. It would be a few moments before Keith is able to act on his own again. Frustrating though he finds it, focusing on the command serves as a sort of distraction to his burning throat, which, in a way, he finds relief in.  

He watches as Shiro places the bags carefully on the kitchen counter and produces their contents from within. One by one, plastic take-out containers come to occupy the majority of the counter space. The aromas they produce reach Keith’s nose, and his face scrunches up as he breathes them in.

“Did you make it through the day alright?” Shiro asks as if Keith hadn’t all but attacked him minutes ago. Keith raises an eyebrow.

“I think the answer’s pretty obvious.” Keith replies. Shiro huffs a laugh.

“Well you weren’t that thirsty all day, were you?” he asks, throwing him a glance over his shoulder.

Keith pauses as he recalls his day.

“Not all day, no.”

“That’s good then.” Shiro says, turning back to the counter. The praise spurs a sense of pride in Keith. But it’s almost infuriating how calm Shiro seems right now when Keith was in agony just minutes before. Shiro might have subdued him for a few minutes, but he can feel the desperate ache returning like a storm on the horizon.

“I wanted to rip my throat out towards the end though.” he says, a reminder that his current situation is still threateningly unstable.

“Or mine apparently.” Shiro replies. Keith frowns, eyebrows furrowed tightly. “I’m sorry, Keith, I pushed you today, it must’ve been hard.” he adds when he sees Keith’s expression which softens after the validation.

Shiro carries the containers of food over to the small table in the middle of the kitchen and sits down at a chair. Keith knows what expected of him next, Shiro doesn’t even have to ask. His mouth flattens into a line and he heaves a loud exhale as he joins Shiro across the table.

“I really don’t think it’s going to work, Shiro.” Keith sighs as he looks over the assortment of inexpensive Chinese food Shiro picked up; it’s a lot more than usual, like he’s feeling particularly confident that Keith will actually be splitting all of it with him, but Keith just thinks about how they’ll have to pack it all away again when Shiro will inevitably be the only one to partake in any of it.  

“You have to try.” Shiro says and takes a bite of his own dish. Keith frowns again but picks up a fork. He stabs a piece of meat and holds it by his mouth, considering with a face like it was a bug on the end instead of something he used to scarf down when he was human.  “Because I’m not giving you any blood until you swallow it.” Shiro continues as Keith stalls.

“What?!” Keith yells.

“You have to learn to eat again, Keith, you’re so thirsty all of the time because you have nothing else in your system to sustain you.” Shiro explains as he continues to eat. Keith grumbles. He braces himself for a moment then shoves the whole bite in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. The taste is unpleasant in a way he can’t describe in his experience with a human pallet other than gross, but he chews through it anyway. He opens his eyes to see Shiro stopped eating and was watching him swallow it down. Keith coughs after the deed is done and resists the urge to heave the morsel back up.

“That took a lot less time than I thought it would.” Shiro comments, eyebrows raised. Keith just gets up from the table.

“I did what you said,” he says in a low voice.

“You did.” Shiro agrees. Keith’s head falls back as he rolls his eyes.

“Shiro!” He practically growls. He pushes the food in front of Shiro away with a swipe of an arm and stomps his foot on the part of the chair that’s exposed between his legs so that Shiro is forced to look at him. “I’m not waiting anymore.” he pulls at Shiro’s shirt threateningly even though he’s waiting for Shiro’s move. He stares so intently into Shiro’s eyes that he can see Shiro’s pupils dilate, darkening his eyes and intensifying his gaze.

“Alright,” He agrees simply. Keith feels a momentary sense of relief that his wait is over before the feeling is completely eclipsed by a familiar, overwhelming ache. Shiro sheds his overcoat and rolls his sleeve up before offering his wrist out. Keith’s eyes glow with desire as he leans in and grabs Shiro’s arm, seating himself on the edge of the table. He licks his lips before piercing the delicate skin with the twin points of his sharp fangs. Shiro doesn’t even flinch at the impact, but Keith wouldn’t have even noticed it if he had, he’s completely absorbed in the deliciously warm liquid that’s flowing into his mouth. He gulps it down with the fervor of a traveler in a barren dessert, who’s stumbled upon an oasis.

It soothes his burning throat in an addicting relief as he swallows more and more. He can feel some of it stream down his chin and in the back of his mind he realizes he’s probably making a mess, but he can’t even be bothered to care.

“Keith, slow down,” he’s aware of Shiro saying sternly, but soothingly. Keith pauses and looks up at him, taking the chance to breathe full lungs of air. Shiro’s face is flushed, his breathing somehow labored just as Keith’s is, and Keith can feel the drum of his heart pounding rapidly. The energy between them is charged, a trap ready to spring if prodded, and Keith has had enough of denying himself his desires for the day. He wants to be even closer to Shiro.

He licks clean the dripping blood of Shiro’s wrist where the wound is already starting to heal and moves to sit in his lap. Both hands on Shiro’s shoulders, legs on either side of the chair, he wastes no time before attaching to his neck and swallowing the vitality that pools up from two more puncture wounds.

“Keith…” Shiro groans out but he tilts his head to the side in compliance and his hands come to rest on Keith’s hips. “We can’t do this every time.” He says after a moment and Keith pulls off his neck to ask.

“Why not?” He doesn’t have to question what Shiro means by _this_ , he knows Shiro is well aware of the arousal pressing against him.

“You can’t have sex with every person you drink from, Keith.” Shiro explains.

“I wouldn’t want to, just when it’s you.” Keith answers, his tone annoyed because to him it seems like the most obvious thing in the world, but Shiro’s expression is shocked. There’s a pause before Shiro has anything to say.

“I’m your sire, I’m supposed to teach you discipline.” he protests once he’s collected himself.

“Then act like you want to.” Keith challenges. It’s apparently unheard of for anyone to talk to their sire like Keith does, but that doesn’t affect him at all. Sure, Shiro is his sire, the vampire who turned him, and with that comes the ability for Shiro to command him however he like should he chose to, but Shiro is still _Shiro,_ and vampire or not that is more important to Keith than any rule or etiquette he is expected to follow. He’ll learn to quell his vampiric desires one day, but he has no intentions of trying to suppress his desires for Shiro. 

He almost gets latched back onto Shiro, but the hands on his waist tighten their grip and he’s pulled down away from his target.

“Behave yourself.” Shiro growls in that tone again. Keith sits back as obedience courses through him, watching Shiro with wide, frustrated eyes. He’s forced to stay where he is, unable to even lick at the wound on Shiro’s neck while it heals at a super human rate. It’s undeniably aggravating, but buried down somewhere that, he can feel an excitement accompanying the overwhelming sense of submission. Shiro stands, picking Keith up as he does so, and places him back down on the chair.

He stills and looks at Keith for a moment before turning away and starting to repackage the food on the table.

“Shiro…” Keith groans, drawing out the syllables.

“You have to wait.” Shiro tells him, back still turned to him.

Keith groans again in response, longer this time, and slumps in the chair. He swipes a hand across his mouth and looks down at the smeared blood staining it. The burning in his throat is satiated finally, to drink more would just be an act of gluttony, but the sense of yearning has only transferred onto a different source of desire.

As the effects of the command start to wear off, Keith squirms in the chair and manages to cup a hand over his crotch before Shiro looks back and stops him.

“And no touching yourself.” He commands. Keith’s hands drop to his side and he exhales a gasp. He’s forced to simply watch Shiro pile the take out neatly into the fridge in a painfully unhurried manner but smiles when he has to stop and re-adjust himself in his pants.

“I almost hate you right now.” Keith says, but he doesn’t mean it, and Shiro is smiling when he turns around.

“I almost hate myself too,” he replies and comes to stand next to the chair Keith is still seated in. He tilts Keith’s head up with the delicate touch of a finger under his chin. “You’re such a messy eater…” he says, almost endearingly and wipes some blood from around Keith’s mouth before looking him over with a long gaze.

Keith can’t tell what he’s thinking, he just wants to close the distance between them, but he can’t summon the ability to move.

“It’s… kind of hot.” Shiro admits and Keith grins.

Shiro waits another long moment before leaning down to kiss him. He starts slowly, tenderly, not anything like the hot and bothered exchange they were just in, but then Keith feels his body begin to generate its own movement again, and he stands up to get closer to Shiro. He rests a hand on Shiro’s face and deepens their kiss which Shiro allows, and welcomes Keith’s tongue with his own. Keith breathes out a pleased hum when they break apart.

“They never warned me that a new vampire would be this insatiable.” Shiro muses with a smile. “Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised, you were a handful as a human too.”

Keith just grins and pulls at Shiro’s bottom lip with his teeth. He reaches a hand between them to palm at Shiro’s bulge and Shiro leans into the touch. He feels along the length, through the thick denim of his jeans, and smiles when Shiro reacts well to it. He has Shiro right where he wants him, no more interruptions, just an unyielding desire to lead the way. He backs them up until Shiro’s back hits the kitchen wall and works on getting Shiro’s pants undone without breaking their mouths apart.

“Keith.” Shiro sighs when he gets the chance. And then again, louder and with authority. “Keith.”

Keith’s hands freeze under Shiro’s will where they were just about to free him from his confines.

“Fuck! Shiro! Come on!” he grits his teeth.

“Bedroom.” Shiro instructs and Keith shakes his head in disbelief. He has no qualms about fucking against their kitchen wall, but he grumbles and follows Shiro to the bedroom anyway. Shiro strips himself of his clothes before laying down on the bed and Keith follows suit quickly, climbing on top of him.

“Are there any other interruptions up your sleeve or can we get on with things, _sir_?” Keith growls out. Shiro just smiles and pulls Keith into a kiss as a response, which Keith accepts eagerly.

He can only guess that Shiro is trying to instill patience in him, but it’s only serving to make him increasingly _impatient_ , and he makes that obvious in the way he kisses. He claims Shiro’s lips again and again, pulling and tugging on his lips, nibbling at them as he feels like it and Shiro is pliable beneath him. He grinds his hips down to rub their cocks together and Shiro reaches around to squeeze a handful of Keith’s ass.

It feels nice enough, but they need lube, and Keith, albeit tired of interruptions, would rather get it himself before Shiro makes him, so he gets reluctantly off Shiro to retrieve it. He’s already squeezing some into his hands as he climbs his way back onto the bed and then hastily smoothers both of their cocks with it. He leans down and bites eagerly at the junction of Shiro’s neck and shoulder as his hips resume their previous work. It’s a shallow bite, not made with the purpose of blood sucking, but just to satisfy Keith’s oral fixation. He latches on, then releases and bites a new area, leaving a trail of wounds that will heal over soon enough. It excites him, driving him closer and closer to the edge and his grinding reflects his growing desperation. He’s sure he’s about to lose himself completely to the pleasure but then Shiro, catching Keith at the right time, sinks his own teeth into Keith’s neck.

Keith gasps, practically a whimper, and clenches the bedsheets tightly. A rush of endorphins floods his body, his breathing turns ragged, and with a final, desperate couple of rocking motions, he spills all over Shiro’s torso. Chest heaving, he gasps out Shiro’s name while Shiro holds the other side of Keith’s neck and sinks his teeth in deeper. Shiro draws some blood out before removing his fangs and kissing the wound tenderly.

“Do you feel better now?” he asks gently, stroking Keith’s hair while he comes down from his high.

“Yeah.” Keith replies breathlessly.

“Good.” Shiro says and presses a kiss to his lips. Keith rests his forehead on top of Shiro’s and after a moment, Shiro rolls them over. “I know you’ll be rearing to go again soon, and I want to fuck you through it this time.” Shiro chuckles and it’s true, Keith can already feel the stirrings of another bout of arousal starting. Keith nods in reply.

Shiro reaches for the lube and cleans his abdomen off and then gives his attention back to Keith who’s turned onto his stomach and already rubbing himself lazily to full hardness against the bed.

“Oh my god Keith…” Shiro breathes out, voice full of arousal at the sight of him. Keith presses his face into the mattress in response. “It’s okay, Keith, I’ve got you now.” Shiro soothes him as he helps guide his hips up. He kneads Keith’s ass before spreading it apart and circling a finger around Keith’s entrance.

“Shiro don’t tease me, I won’t be able to last.” Keith whines.

“Ok, I won’t.” Shiro promises and makes as swift work with his fingers as possible. Keith has to restrain himself from rocking back on the fingers in his ass by the time the third one is working him open. He knows he could cum again just from this if he let himself, but the new-found virility that came with his transformation was honestly embarrassing, though Shiro didn’t seem to think so. He’s able to take a second to collect himself in the moments it takes for Shiro to get himself ready.

Keith takes him easily as Shiro pushes in, which Shiro points out with admiration. Keith looks back at him from up on his forearms and Shiro offers him a smile. He looks back down when Shiro starts to move. It’s not long before Shiro is working up a rhythm and Keith bites his lip. The sounds of skin against skin fills the room and Shiro’s muffled sounds of pleasure grow louder. Keith relaxes as much as he can.

His desperation for release from earlier is less dramatic now and Shiro feels amazing inside of him, pounding him into the mattress with a pleasurable but controlled rhythm, he wants it to last this time, but it’s not easy to contain himself. Shiro seems to be handing himself over to pleasure as well; his pace starts to pick up and the guttural groans coming from overhead Keith sound almost feral.

“Shi… ro.” Keith chokes out. Shiro leans down over Keith’s back and Keith can hear his ragged breathing even louder. Shiro gives no warning before he opens his mouth wide and bites into Keith’s shoulder. Keith cries out Shiro’s name again and his jaw stays slack as a series of gasps escapes him. Shiro releases and then bites again, just like Keith was doing before, except it’s entirely different. Keith’s bites had been superficial, the result of a basic need to satisfy the urge to sink his teeth into something, but Shiro’s were deep and held meaning. It was an act Keith had come to understand as a show of hierarchy. He could challenge the new dynamic between them as much as Shiro would allow, which he knows is a generous amount of the time, but right now each new bite reinforces his position as Shiro’s. Each twinge of pain was as clear to Keith as if Shiro was saying _mine_ over and over again. It seems to satisfy a need he didn’t realize he had, somewhere deep inside of him, he wants to be claimed like this.  

A smile spreads across his face.

It’s an exhilarating combination of pain and pleasure, and Keith can’t hold himself back any longer; he’s made it this far, it would be fine to let himself go now, and Shiro can’t possibly be far behind. He pants out a rough breath and a moan escapes with it when he feels his entire body tense on the edge of release and then suddenly, the voice coming from right by his ear echoes in his brain.  

“Wait for me.” Shiro growls out and the orgasm Keith was about to have is whisked away from him. He drops his head onto the mattress and cries out in frustration. He’s stuck in the overwhelming moment right before climax and he can’t decide if the overstimulation is more pleasurable than it is unbearable, but he’ll do as he’s told.

“Shiro…! Please!” he calls out desperately.

“Keith… Keith…” Shiro pants out his name on repeat. It feels like an agonizingly long time to Keith before Shiro finally spills inside of him with a final thrust and the invisible hold on his own release is finally lifted. They share a moment of nothing but heaving chests and intense pleasure. Something inside of Keith felt fulfilled, something aside from a full stomach and an amazing orgasm, and it has him feeling utterly spent.

His presses his face into the mattress as he catches his breath, and he can hear Shiro panting heavily over him as he does the same.

“Are you okay? Is your shoulder ok?” Shiro asks after a moment. He has to pause for a breath in between questions. Keith can hear the worry in his voice, he turns over to lay on his back as soon as Shiro pulls out of him.

“Yeah.” Keith exhales out.

“Are you sure? That was kind of intense… I sort of… lost myself somewhere along the way.” Shiro asks again, looking at him intently. Keith can see as well as hear the concern in his expression now.

“It was intense,” Keith agrees. “But I’m ok, I promise. Just tired as hell.” he smiles gently but Shiro still looks unconvinced, so Keith sits up and takes his hand. “Hey, I’m serious. I haven’t felt this…  satiated in a long time.” It’s true, his body finally isn’t craving anything at all, and his mind feels refreshingly clear because of it. Shiro seems to take his word on that. “It must’ve been that one bite of orange chicken.” Keith lets the atmosphere settle before he says it.

Shiro laughs long and hard at that and Keith is glad to hear the sound.

“Think you want more then?” Shiro’s face is lit up with a playful smile.

“No. I definitely don’t.” Keith concludes. Shiro laughs again and pulls Keith into his embrace. A question surfaces to his mind as they stay like that.

“Did you… have sex with your Sire too?” Keith asks after a minute, lifting his head up to look at Shiro. Shiro smiles with an emotion Keith can’t quite read. …Fondness? Pity?

“I did, briefly.” Shiro says. Keith lowers his head again, processing. “Not nearly as often as _someone_ , though.” He adds. Keith smiles against Shiro’s chest.

“It feels… necessary.” Keith explains himself, giving words to his thoughts as they come to him.

“You’re having sex with me because it feels _necessary?”_ Shiro asks, Keith can hear the tease in his voice. He groans and tackles him down onto his back, hovering over him.

“I can’t explain it, Shiro. I know you know what I mean.” Keith growls. Shiro chuckles, arms sprawled out at his sides.

“I know, I know. You mean it feels _right_.” He offers the new word and Keith nods.

“Yeah, that.” Keith replies then thinks it through again. “No, it… it already felt right. When I was a human I mean.”

A hint of color fills Shiro’s cheeks.

“You’re so…” now it’s Shiro can’t seem to find the right word. “I love you.” He sighs out instead.

Keith feels the heat fill his face.

“I love you too.” Keith mutters.

“Even if I piss you off sometimes?”

“What? You don’t piss me off!” Keith argues.

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty mad at me earlier today.” Shiro presses.

“I was just hungry.” Keith defends himself with a frown.  

“Understandable.” Shiro answers and smiles before he says. “You’re not you when you’re hungry.”

Keith just groans out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @Ritzypotato so you can yell at me about the title now


End file.
